Angel By Your Side
by Kayliem1999
Summary: Rachel isn't okay. It's as simple as that, but no one can see that. Well, no one but Sam. He sees, or maybe hears, how broken up she is with Kurt in the hospital. Sam comforts her late into the night and a promise is made. A promie to always take care of each other. Rated T because I'm paranoid. One-shot.


**So like usual I own nothing. I picked the song Angel By Your Side by Francesca Battistelli. If you haven't heard it before, you should totally look it up. You won't regret it. **

* * *

_I can't say that everything's okay  
'Cause I can see the tears you're crying_

* * *

Kurt hadn't woken up yet and they were all at the end of there ropes. It had been two weeks, two long and unbearable weeks. Rachel seemed to be the biggest mess. Even bigger than Blaine.

She had been doing multiple shows daily for over a week now, visiting Kurt in the hospital at night and in between shows, making sure that they were all okay and sort of cooking in Kurt's absence.  
But, it seemed like only Sam could see that. Maybe it was only because he had woken up at around two in the morning one night to pee and could hear the sounds of her muffled sobs through the room partisans they had hung. Though he didn't know why, he didn't push back the curtain, but climbed back into his couch-bed and fell back asleep. But the next morning he could see the tear stains on her cheeks and how red her eyes were.

* * *

_And I can't promise to take the pain away__  
But you can know I won't stop trying_

* * *

The next night, he woke up again. Again, the sound of her quiet sobs pricked in his ears. This time, he didn't just go back to bed. Sam pushed aside the curtain and shot her a sad smile. The moonlight shining on him, he pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed next to her. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her body and held her against him. Rachel let him hold her, sobbing into his chest.

* * *

_I'll be the angel by your side  
I will get you through the night  
I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own_

* * *

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'm here. It's okay."

Rachel was a diva, there was no getting around that. But, Sam couldn't wonder if that was how she hid what she was really feeling. If maybe that was how she hid the truth. It was times like these that he was reminded that she was still human. She broke down and got hurt. Like every other person in the world, she got scared.

* * *

_'Cause when you're down and out of time  
And you think you've lost the fight  
Let me be the angel  
The angel by your side_

* * *

"I can't do it," she sobbed into his chest. "I can't keep doing this. It's one canon after another being hurled at me and I can't dodge them anymore."

Sam wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her temple softly.

"I'm right here," Sam said. "I can help you. You just have to ask."

* * *

_I know it feels like you're running out of faith  
'Cause it's so hard to keep believing  
But if I can bring a smile back to your face  
If for a moment, you'll forget all about it_

* * *

It was days later, things were staying the same. Fortunately, that meant Kurt wasn't failing, but that also meant he hadn't woken up yet either. Rachel continued to work like it was the only thing keeping her sane. Everyone could see that now. However, no one saw how much she was hanging out with Sam. Lately, they were spending every moment of free time together.

Rachel walked into the front door of the hospital and shot a forced smile to the nurse at the check-in desk. Brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes, she walked down the hallway. Room 208. She pushed into Kurt's room quietly and was surprised by what she saw. Sam was sitting in the corner of the room looking at her.

"Hi," Rachel said.

"Hi," Sam replied. "We're going to do something today. Just you and me."

"I was going to sit with Kurt for awhile," Rachel stuttered.

"I know, but you sit with him twice a day," Sam said standing up. "I think you can come with me."

Rachel relented and followed Sam out into the warm spring air. She followed him to the ice cream shop six blocks away. Apparently he came here for a daily ice cream binge. Sam paid for their ice cream and they walked down the street going no where in particular.

Rachel –despite her desperate attempts –had melted mint-chip ice cream dripping out of her cone and all over her hands. She looked at Sam helplessly. He had finished his ice cream a good ten minutes ago and was now laughing at her melty mess.

"I need help," Rachel chuckled.

Sam took the ice cream being handed to him and licked the edges for her so it was no longer dripping.

"What would I ever do without you?" Rachel teased taking her ice cream back.

"You would be the first Broadway star to perform covered in melted mint-chip ice cream," Sam joked.

Rachel through her head back laughing. It felt good. She realized she hadn't done that in awhile.

* * *

_I'll be the angel by your side  
I will get you through the night_

* * *

Now, it was a nightly thing; Sam sleeping in Rachel's bed. He started the night out in her bed. Every morning they woke up a big tangle of limbs unable to tell where one ended and the other began.

* * *

_I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own  
'Cause when you're down and out of time_

* * *

And in return for what Sam had done for her, she was there for him. When he woke up terrified of losing Kurt too, she would cuddle a little closer to his body and whisper quiet reassurances. Smiling at him she would wipe the tears out of his eyes with her thumbs and would kiss the top of his head. She was good at this kind of thing surprisingly.

Rachel would be a good mom some day, you know, after she was a big Broadway star. She would buy some land back in Lima and raise a family of her own. She would have kids just as talented as her. _  
_

* * *

_And you think you've lost the fight  
Let me be the angel  
The angel by your side_

* * *

Kurt, eventually, did wake up. It was a month later, late in the night. Blaine was in the room with him holding his hand.

* * *

'_Cause this won't be the last time  
You'll need a little hope  
But I want to be the first to let you know  
I'll be the angel by your side_

* * *

Sam promised her that no matter where they ended up, they would always be there for each other. Even if he was in Europe modeling and it was 2am in New York, he knew that he could call her and she would just talk to him. The same for Rachel.

* * *

_I will get you through the night  
I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own  
'Cause when you're down and out of time  
And you think you've lost the fight  
Let me be the angel  
The angel by your side_

* * *

All those years ago when Sam thought she would be a good mom someday, he never thought that she would be the mom to his kids. But she was. And he was right, she was a great mother and her their kids were mini Rachels with golden blonde hair like Sam's.

It might have taken years to convince her to even go out with him, let alone marry him. And it might have been several long years for them struggling to get pregnant for the first time. But it all happened. Who would've thought something so beautiful could come from Kurt being mugged?

* * *

**Please review! In case you were wondering, this is a one-shot. **


End file.
